Grand Goomba
Grand Goombas are enemies that appear in Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They are the enormous sub-species of Goombas. In Super Mario Galaxy, only one Grand Goomba appears in the whole game; it is found on one of the Metal Planets of the Gateway Galaxy. Here, the enemy must be defeated to receive a Key in order to save a trapped Luma and enter another area of the galaxy to receive a Grand Star. The enemy performs much like regular Goombas. It jumps in the sight of Mario/Luigi and heads after them. Spinning the enemy causes it to flip on its head. If Mario/Luigi runs into them, they will kick the enemy, causing to land on its head again and burst into Star Bits. A second Spin can also take the enemy out. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Grand Goombas reappear. They are two times bigger than normal Goombas and split into two Goombas when jumped on. A new sub-species known as Mega Goombas also appear in the game, and they are two times bigger than Grand Goombas. When a Mega Goomba is jumped on it splits into two Grand Goombas. Grand Goombas only make appearances in World 1's Enemy Course and in World 8-2. In NSMB Wii, Grand Goombas simply walk about. Two Fireballs from Fire Mario with his Fire Flower. Grand Goombas can also be frozen with an iceball from Ice Mario with his Ice Flower/Penguin Suit. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Grand Goombas reappear. Grand Goombas only appear in the Supermassive Galaxy along with other large enemies: Piranhacus Giganticus, Super Thwomps, Gargantua Koopa Troopas, Huge Paragoombas and Mega Wigglers. Grand Goombas behave the same as in Super Mario Galaxy (they jump when they spot the enemy and slowly charge after him). The same strategy used to defeat the Grand Goomba in Super Mario Galaxy is also used to defeat one in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Also, as mentioned earlier, Paragoombas have their own giant sub-species that appears in the Supermassive Galaxy, known as Huge Paragoombas. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Grand Goombas are known as Giant Goombas and are a little different. If Mario/Luigi or any of the two Toads take damage from a Grand Goomba, they will lose one form or die at small form (NSMB Wii only), or lose on wedge of health from their Health Meter (Mario Galaxy games only). Grand Goomba in Super Smash Bros. Brawl The 'Giant Goomba '''is an enemy in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is a large Goomba with more health and strength that appears in The Subspace Emissary. They can surprisingly charge and walk fast for their size. They can no longer be instantly killed by jumping on them; it takes eight or nine jumps to kill them (depending on the level of Difficulty)! They will charge at you unless you attack them with a side smash. They will stop. When Giant Goombas see you they walk towards you and perform a sideways jump before they charge after the player. This is basically the same attack that Goombas have, however, the Giant Goomba's attack is much more powerful; it causes more Damage and Knockback than a Goomba's. Giant Goombas have a lion or bear voice. To capture a Giant Goomba keep hitting it until it has little health. Avoid it and grab your trophy stand. Run far from it where it can still be seen, and as it charges, throw the trophy stand. Giant Goombas are one of the many minions of Bowser that appear in The Subspace Emissary along with Goombas, Bullet Bills, Koopa Troopas (red and green), Koopa Paratroopas (red and green) and Hammer Bros. Trophy Description: ''A giant-sized Goomba, as the name suggests. In Super Mario 64, punching and kicking has no effect on this brute. It could be stopped like normal Goombas--by jumping on it from above. A colossal Goomba appears as a boss of world four in New Super Mario Bros., but that's a Mega Goomba, not a Giant Goomba. '' Gallery BrawlTrophy162.png|The Giant Goomba's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. GiantGoomba.png|A Giant Goomba uses its sideways jump before it charges after Donkey Kong in The Jungle of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Galaxybig 2264.jpg|A Grand Goomba has been flipped over in the Supermassive Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. NSMBW Grandgoomba.png|Propeller Mario nears two Grand Goombas in World 8-2 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Giantgoombasmg.jpg|Mario flips over a Grand Goomba in the Gateway Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. Category:Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. enemies Category:Mario enemies